The Young Princess Who Ran
by MagicFireTiger
Summary: Two weeks after Anna's accident, Elsa is sick of being in her room—but she doesn't want to risk hurting Anna again. She runs away onto a ship, which shipwrecks, and she washes up on Corona's shore. With amnesia. The king and queen take her in. Years later, Elsa remembers who she is. Now she needs to flee once again to protect all the people she loves. (Formerly by Kiki Anderson.)
1. Chapter 1: Two Weeks

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for checking out this fanfiction! First of all, I would like to say that this is a rewrite and continuation of Kiki Anderson's story The Young Princess Who Ran. I have taken over it. For those of you who read it and want more of it, read on right here. Well . . . you won't exactly get more of it until I finish posting the chapter rewrites, but you know what I mean. I'd just like to think Kiki for handing the reins of this story over to me. Make sure to read her stories. They are very good, especially if you are a huge fan of "Big Hero 6."**

 **So, please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for reading, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One

Two Weeks

Two weeks. That was how long it had been since Elsa had last looked Anna in the eye. Two weeks since Elsa had last been seen smiling. A fortnight since the night that everything went wrong.

It felt like two years.

Two weeks after the day that she had almost killed her own sister, Elsa could be seen lying asleep in her bed. The sun wasn't up yet, but in just minutes, she would wake from her world of dreams — or rather, nightmares.

She'd welcomed the prospect of sleep at first. It was a way to escape the world in which she could no longer touch, play, or communicate with Anna, except for the occasional, "Go away, Anna" whenever her little sister asked to build a snowman. And then Elsa's sleep had become an enemy — one full of nightmares. Most, if not all, of them included Anna . . . and her near-freezing experience.

At least they were only nightmares.

Being awake was a different story. Elsa was conscious, able to think and move and talk. And hurt.

A scream split the dark. It cried out for Elsa's little sister in distress. Elsa was reliving the nightmare again.

A sweaty, pale-faced young girl with white-blond hair and wide blue eyes had shot up in her large bed. She was panting and looking around frantically, searching in vain for the sight of her sister, hair streaked with white, unconscious, unresponsive. But it wasn't there, and then Elsa realized that she had just been dreaming.

Nightmaring, more like.

Slowly, she calmed down, and the scared spark in her eyes faded. It was okay. Anna was okay.

But no. . . . She wasn't.

She would never be okay with Elsa as a sister.

But what could Elsa do? She had no power . . . she was only a weak, young, scared princess. . . .

She _could_ continue with the "game" she'd kept up the past two weeks with Anna . . . ignoring her . . . keeping in her room, alone . . . away from her. . . .

But Elsa couldn't keep it up forever. She had to do something that lasted a long, long while. . . .

She would have to run away.

Elsa looked around her room. Her parents had commented that they were very relieved at the fact that they did not have to go to the "Southern Isles" for a trading trip, as the king of the place had just passed away and the kingdom was in no state to visit. The king and queen and queen of Arendelle had tried to hide it, but they did not think much of the other kingdom.

The boat, however, was still scheduled to leave today. That was when Elsa would have to go.

She took a deep breath. Elsa would pack up some of her things later today. Her parents would let her stay in her room.

They'd done so for the past fortnight, anyway.

But for now . . . she would sleep.

And so, heaving a long sigh, Elsa lowered herself back under the covers, not for warmth, but for comfort. That had been rare in supply these past two weeks.

And then she fell asleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the high glass windows of Elsa's bedroom. It played around her light blue bedsheets. It seemed to be whispering to her, saying in light, playful voices, "Wake up, Elsa! Come on! It'll be a great day, if you just give it a chance!"

Elsa slowly slipped back into consciousness, and for a moment, the warmth of the thick blankets and the sun shining on them called to her, telling her, begging her to stay within their grasp. And for a moment, she wanted to stay with them.

But she had more important things to do.

And so Elsa yawned and climbed out of bed. She pulled the covers down and fixed them neatly so that the bed looked like it hadn't been disturbed in hours. Then, she went to her wardrobe and looked inside. There were her many dresses. She reached for her favorite — a light and dark blue one — before realizing that was the one she had worn the day of the accident. It wasn't the dress she had been wearing during that fatal incident; she had been in her nightclothes then. However, the memory of how happy she had been the day before that, of doing her studies before going to play outside with Anna, _happy_ , still haunted her like a ghost.

So instead she chose a simple white dress with a blue fringe, slipped off her nightgown, and changed into the dress. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back into a thick white braid. Then Elsa stopped and stared into the mirror.

She wondered how she was going to do this. She was leaving her family . . . for their safety, yes, of course, but still . . . they were her _family_.

Then a thought that sent waves of pain crashing through her and lowered her lips so that the small smile they were starting to form stopped instantaneously. No one wanted _her_. She was a freak with a wicked ability. She needed to get away from people. Forever.

Especially Anna.

Elsa took a deep breath and pulled away from the mirror. She looked out the window and suddenly realized that it was snowing outside. She didn't want to go out into Arendelle _or_ the Southern Isles with just a dress on. It might look suspicious. People might ask her questions.

People just didn't understand.

The cold never bothered her.

But she still didn't want to stand out.

So Elsa went back to her wardrobe and took out her favorite blue coat. She started towards the door, sticking her hands inside and lowering her head. Then she felt a cold metal against her knuckles.

Elsa took the cold thing, which seemed to be a chain, in her hand and pulled it out. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart.

Trembling slightly, Elsa opened it and saw a picture of her and Anna. They were smiling together. In the frame to the left of it was a small portrait of their parents.

A small smile crept up Elsa's lips. She would still have something to remember her sister and her parents by — the locket that she'd gotten from Anna (and her parents) for her eighth and most recent birthday. She'd forgotten about it.

Elsa took the locket and put it around her neck. Then, she began gathering up some things — a few dresses, pairs of shoes, and journal and pen in a small bag. And gloves.

She couldn't forget her gloves.

She was ready.

Elsa slipped quietly out of her bedroom door, and, keeping her head down low, she walked quickly through the halls of the castle. She knew the boat must be leaving soon, and she did not like to think what would happen if she missed it.

But first, she had to go say goodbye to her little sister.

Elsa darted through the castle and to Anna's bedroom door. She knocked on it gently, and when nobody answered, slipped inside.

Her little sister was lying under the covers of her bed, sprawled, drooling, auburn hair a mess. Elsa could barely stifle a giggle that nearly turned to a sob.

She was going to miss her little sister.

"Goodbye, Anna," she said softly. She leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead. Her breath caught in her throat as Anna rolled over in her sleep, but then let out a sigh of relief when her sister did not stir any more.

Elsa slipped back out of the room, and began the long trek through the castle.

Much to her relief, she met no one along the way. Elsa opened the doors to the garden and went the quicker way to the docks, instead of the front doors. People might notice her if she went that way.

She managed to blend herself in with the crowd in Arendelle, and was able, somehow, to slip herself onto the boat on its way to the Southern Isles.

She was really doing it.

And she could not believe it.

Cramped in a cupboard on deck, Elsa slipped out her journal and began to write, all the while trying to stem the flow of emotions that was now coursing through her.

 _December 18, 1824_

 _Today, I ran away from home. I can't stand the fact that nearly every day for the past two weeks, Anna has been knocking on my door, asking me to build a snowman with her. I would love to so much, but I can't risk hurting her. So I'm going to start a new life in the Southern Isles._

 _My parents won't have to hide my secret any more. Anna will be free to roam the kingdom as she wishes. I only wish I could to it with her. But that's in the past. It's a new life for me. A new life for her, too, I guess. I just hope I can be accepted in mine._

 _I'll write again as soon as I can._

 _Elsa_

Elsa fell asleep soon after she had finished writing this. She was blessed with a dreamless sleep. But scary things awaited her in the waking world.

She woke with a start what seemed like hours later to the sound of waves crashing against the ship. It was rolling backward and forward dangerously. She was tumbling around the cupboard like crazy. Somehow, Elsa was able to right herself and clambered out of the thing, stuffing what little possessions she had brought with her into her coat pockets.

Waves were crashing on deck. She got splashed with one, and was left spluttering on the deck. Sailors rushed to and fro. None of them seemed to notice her at all, or the cold winds that were starting to spiral around her.

And none of them noticed that Elsa had fallen overboard into the watery depths of the ocean.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Leave a review and let me know! :)**

 **~MagicFireTiger**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**A/N: So, back with another chapter! I'd like to thank Jenae's Writing and disneylover115 for favoriting; nattyaleyen, Kiki Anderson, disneylover115, and raijinfairy for following; and Guest (guest) and Jenae's Writing (guest) for reviewing.**

 **In reply to the reviews (which I may or may not do again). . . .**

 **Guest: Well . . . I'm afraid that for the story to go as planned, she will have to be. Sorry about that — but if she wasn't . . . there wouldn't be as much of a story. Thanks for reviewing, anyway! :)**

 **Jenae's Writing: I'm so glad you like it! :D**

 **Read on!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Gone

Anna yawned herself awake that morning, unaware of the events that had taken place just hours ago. She was determined to make Elsa play with her today. If she didn't, well . . . no, that wasn't going to happen. Even if it was for five seconds, or even one, Elsa was going to play with her little sister!

She jumped up from her bed and began racing to the door. Then she stopped. Her mother would reprimand her for running around the halls in her pajamas. But she shook her head. Her mother wasn't the boss of her. She could go running around and just wear pajamas all day if she wanted to!

Anna bounced out of her room, a determined expression on her round five-year-old's face. She raced over to the tall door of her older sister's bedroom, took a deep breath, and knocked, singing,

"Elsa?

Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?

Come on, let's go and plaaaaay!

I never see you anymore,

Come out the door—

It's like you've gone awaaaaaay!

We used to be best buddies!

And now we're not. . . .

I wish you would tell me whyyyyy!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman!_

Come on, let's plaaaaay!"

Anna stopped singing, waiting for a response — but there wasn't one. That was funny. Elsa usually answered her younger sister's requests — though the reply was always a "Go away, Anna" or "No, Anna" or even "I'm sorry, Anna," but never, ever just plain silence!

Hmm. Maybe Elsa was at breakfast already, Anna decided. So she skipped happily (more or less) down towards the dining hall to give her older sister a piece of her mind (and maybe of a bit of chocolate to persuade her). But when she entered it and had skipped down to the end of the long, wooden table to where her parents were sitting (with a suspicious absence of food), she felt her bubble of determination pop at the expression on the king and queen's faces. They both looked grave and sad. Her mother even looked a little tearful.

"Mama? Papa? What's wrong?" she asked, jumping up onto her father's lap.

They both looked down at her.

"Anna . . ." her mother said after a moment. "Anna . . . Elsa went missing, honey."

Anna's eyebrows scrunched together. What? Elsa was missing? This didn't make any sense.

"Oh, but don't worry, sweetheart; we're doing all we can to find her," Mama added reassuringly at the expression on her daughter's face.

But tears were already welling up in Anna's eyes as the words her parents were saying fully processed. Her sister was missing. She wasn't home! She was somewhere else, probably in a scary, dangerous place!

"Mama! Papa!" she gasped, and then fell into her mother's chest, tears streaming down her face.

Her parents gathered closer together to wrap their youngest daughter in a tight embrace.

"We're going to get Elsa back, Anna," her father whispered softly. "Don't worry. I bet she's safe."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. She was still imagining horrors — goblins and witches at the very least!

Her father gave a small smile and said, "We're sure, Anna."

Anna gave a sigh of relief. If her parents said so, then Elsa was safe. Besides, there was no such thing as goblins and witches, she told herself firmly as the cooks brought out a meal of chocolate pancakes (which Anna would have appreciated better if she'd been able to share them with her sister), ate the pancakes, and then headed up to the library, intent upon finding a book that told you how to find your lost sister.

After closing what seemed like the gazillionth book with a sharp _thud_ , huffing frustratedly, Anna leapt up from her cushy seat in the library. None of these books had anything to _do_ with saving lost sisters! Granted, all Anna could do was guess what the stories were, but . . . there were pictures to help figure it all out! And they were _not_ helping in the least! But maybe her parents could help. They knew how to read, after all.

Anna raced out of the library and back to the dining hall, where her parents were still sitting, not quite having finished their breakfasts yet — which was silly, in Anna's opinion. But she had more important things to worry about right now.

"Mama! Papa!" she shouted at them, halting right in front of the two and clutching at the table, panting. "I have a ques—"

"Excuse me, your majesties? We have some news," interrupted a guard that had just entered the room through the door to the kitchens. Why hadn't Anna thought of that? It wasn't really _quicker_ than the way _she_ had come, but she might have been able to get some chocolate along the way for Elsa when she came back home.

"What is it?" the king asked. He stood up quickly, followed instantly by his wife. His expression was anxious, even hungry.

"The ship that was heading to the Southern Isles was shipwrecked in a storm last night."

"Oh, no!" cried the queen. "That's horrible! Were — were there any survivors?"

"No . . . but that isn't the worst part," the guard said gravely. "We found this washed up on the shore this morning." He held up a light blue coat that was dripping with something that smelled very salty. In another hand was a sopping wet, leather-bound notebook. "I'm very sorry for your loss, your majesties." He set the things down on the table and bowed his way out.

Anna's parents gasped, but she was confused. What did a wet coat and ruined book have to do with anything? Then she realized . . . they were Elsa's. She'd seen her older sister writing in that book before. _Anna_ had been the one to give it to her, actually. And the coat was one that Elsa had worn many times before.

And then the harsh reality struck her.

Her sister was dead.

She was never coming back.

Anna's eyes filled with tears. Her mother had taken the coat in her hands and taken out something silver before collapsing onto the ground, and the princess joined her. The king's knees had buckled, and he was shaking, face pale and scrunched up with suppressed tears, holding onto his chair for support.

"N-no! Sh-she was m-my only s-sister! Now I have no one!" Anna sobbed.

Suddenly filled with a burning anger, a desire to hit, throw, or punch something, anything, Anna leapt up from the ground and started running through the castle, running, running, running, she didn't know where, but she was running.

She didn't know where she'd been going, but somehow, Anna found herself lying on Elsa's bed in her older sister's room. She didn't even notice how cold it was in there. All that she knew was that her sister was dead, that Princess Elsa of Arendelle was never coming back. Anna no longer had anyone her age to play with. Her father had closed the gates. The only family in her life now was her parents. Her best friend, her sister, her only sister, was gone.

 _What am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3: Annaliese

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! Anyways. . . .**

 **Here's a huge thank you and virtual cookie apiece to nhi ily and BrandonBGamer for favoriting; and nhi ily, alicetrollz, and BrandonBGamer for following.**

 **To the reviewer(s):**

 **Kiki Anderson: Thanks. You did well, too. :) You are a very good writer yourself.**

 **Jenae's Writing: Thanks! :D**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Annaliese

Frantic voices broke into Elsa's ears. She slowly became aware of her surroundings, not sure of what was happening. She lay still and silent, listening.

"Is she still breathing?"

"She breathing . . . she'd just unconscious."

"Where did she come from?"

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Elsa jolted up, blue eyes wide, coughing up salt water and gasping for air. She quickly took in her surroundings. A man and woman, both with deep auburn hair, the former with brown eyes, the latter with green, were crouched down beside her. Above them stood another man, this time blond with blue eyes.

Elsa tried to speak, but found her throat blocked. She cleared it and said in a low, shaky voice, "Where am I?"

"You're in the kingdom of Corona," the woman told her gently. "We're going to get you some help."

"What's your name, honey?" asked the brown-haired man.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't quite sure _what_ her name was.

"I—I don't remember," she said after a few moments. When the adults grouped above her looked disappointed, she added quickly, trying to remember, "I . . . I think it's Annaliese."

They all looked relieved, except for the blond man above, who looked indifferent.

"All right, Annaliese," said the woman. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"I remember . . . hiding on a ship, and—and a wave crashed on the deck. Then I remember feeling really cold . . . but that's all," said Elsa—or rather, Annaliese, if her memory was correct.

The man and woman beside her exchanged looks for a brief moment, before the man still standing above them said gruffly, "All right. Excuse us for a moment."

"Don't worry! The cold didn't bother me!" Annalise called over quickly. The two red-heads looked at her briefly, before turning back to the taller man.

Annaliese watched as the three adults pulled away from her and started talking softly. She heard waves crashing behind her, and turned slowly to see the ocean. What had really happened to her? Why couldn't she remember anything? Was something wrong with her? And why had the man and woman that looked like they could be siblings given her such funny looks?

The words the adults were saying intrigued and worried Annaliese. The woman suggested that she and the blond man, who Annaliese guessed was her husband, take the girl and raise her as their own since they had lost their own son, but the blond man and brother of the woman felt they should take her to the king and queen to see if they could help find her family. The woman sighed and relented.

"Annaliese?" she said gently, bending down to the girl, who had been making swirls and such in the sand.

Annaliese looked up. "Yes?" she said.

"We've decided to take you to the king and queen, so that they can help you find your home," said the brown-eyed man.

Annaliese looked at them for a split second before saying, "Oh—okay. But what if they can't find my home, or I can't remember who I am?"

"Well, that's for them to decide," said the tall blond.

Annaliese took a deep breath. Well, she didn't have much of a choice but to go along with what they were saying, she supposed. "Okay, then. Let's go, I guess."

The auburn-haired man bent down and held out a hand for Annaliese, who took it and was pulled up gently. They then walked up from the beach and to a stone pathway, on which they continued until they arrived at the town square of a kingdom. It looked vaguely familiar to Annaliese—but then again, maybe she'd lived here once, or the kingdom she'd lived in had looked something like this.

They soon arrived at the gates of a castle, in front of which two guards with gold armor and a sun emblem on it were situated. For some reason, Annaliese felt a prickle of fear at the sight of the gates. The air around her suddenly got a little colder.

She wondered why.

"Halt, in the name of the king! Why do you approach the castle?" one of the guards asked powerfully.

"We were walking on the beach, and we saw this girl washed up on the shore," the woman replied, squeezing Annaliese's hand a little tightly. She'd taken it in her own along the way to the castle. "She seems to have amnesia. We were wondering if the king and queen could help her find her family."

The guards looked scrupulously at the foursome for a moment, looked at each other, and then the one who had spoken nodded.

"We will take her to the king and queen," he said, and stepped forward. "Thank you for helping this little girl." Turning to look at Annaliese, he said, "Come with me. I will take you to the king and queen."

"Oh-okay," Annaliese stuttered.

She followed the guard through the gates, into the large castle, up a few flights of stairs, and down a long corridor before stopping in front of a room with two closed large, white doors. Two more guards stood in front of them.

"This young lady needs to speak with the king and queen," said the guard that had taken Annaliese up there. He winked at her.

Annaliese suddenly felt a little more at ease with this young man. She stood a little less nervously as one of the guards at the door said, "Wait here," before he and the second guard opened the doors. He entered the room and said, "Your majesties, you have a visitor."

The guard that had taken Annaliese up there gently nudged her into the room, where a young couple stood. The man—the king—had dark brown hair and beard and kindly-looking eyes, while the woman—the queen—looked rather delicate. Long, golden-brown hair cascaded down her back. She looked at Annaliese with wide green eyes that seemed slightly familiar.

The king and queen looked her up and down. Annaliese's clothes were tattered, dirty, and a little bit damp. Her hair was brownish due to the sand in her hair.

The queen bent down and said in a gentle voice, "What's your name, dear?"

"M-my name is Annaliese . . . at least, I think it is," the girl explained uncertainly.

The queen looked confused at the last part, and looked at the guard that had brought Annaliese in. When he mouthed "amnesia," she nodded slightly and said, "All right, Annaliese, let's go to the library and you can talk to us there, okay?"

"Okay," said Annaliese, and without another word, followed the royals out of the room.


End file.
